Take This Waltz
by Tamika DanarDraco
Summary: It’s the older kids’ High School Prom and things always get emotional. Fluffy and hopefully sweet. My own prom was Friday so, that's why this is here.


Disclaimer: Sue me! All you'll get are my exams, still interested?

Summary: Cute little… thing. The idea was spawned by my Year 11 Ball (High school Prom for all Americans), which was this Friday! And the title is a Leonard Cohen song.

A/N: **Important:** I've been out of it for just under a year now and I've been through major problems, but I'm recovering (slowly, but still…) And I think a big part of that is down to the encouragement I've received from my friends and my reviewers. Any stories I post for now on are dedicated to you! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Nearly as important, but not quite:** This is just a one-shot, and a sort of 'I'm coming back, slowly and stopping to do exams along the way' thing. For anyone who's read my other fics the next chapters of _Learn to love_ and _Comfort in sorrow_ should be out end of May/start of June. Hopefully.

Warnings: FLUFF! Taito. One-sided Sorato. Really, really a waste of time. Therefore you should enjoy it more!

Take this Waltz

Oh I want you, I want you, I want you 

_In some hallway where love's never been_

Most people had left, and only a few were still in the hall. Yamato looked around, there was a small group of students standing by the drinks; Tai was currently eating what was left of the food. Mimi and Izzy were sitting together talking quietly and Sora was sitting at another table. The red head noticed his glance and smiled weakly at him. The two of them had come together to the ball, but as friends only, although the blonde had to admit that Sora looked amazing. Her shoulder length hair was pinned back, and her dress was a rich coppery gold, cut diagonally across her shoulders and from one knee to the floor. She didn't seem to be enjoying herself anymore, and Yamato wondered why. He stood up, walking past Tai, who nodded his way before continuing to gorge himself.

"Hey, what's up Sora?" He settled himself into the chair beside her. The girl looked at him, and then back at her feet. Yamato raised one eyebrow; he hated seeing his friends depressed.

"Come on, you can't be miserable when you look so good." Sora gave a sort of half laugh and smiled at him, he grinned in return.

"Thanks. Although you shouldn't lie to me." But she was smiling as she spoke. He stood up and held out a hand. She took it and Yamato pulled her to her feet.

"Would you do me the honour of sharing this dance?" The blonde said in a false posh voice making the auburn haired girl laugh again, and he could tell she was already feeling better. The blonde pulled Sora close to him as the song changed and they started to dance. And Sora though she'd never seen anyone so handsome as her prom date.

_&&&&&&_

Yamato put his head in his hands, running a hand through his soft golden hair. Only him. Damn. Only he could have been so blind. Looking back it was obvious Sora had feelings for him. And then when she'd been brave enough to tell him so… he'd just rejected her in the middle of a dance. Bugger. He rubbed at his eyes again, wishing he was somewhere, anywhere else.

"Hey. What's the matter?" Tai said cheerfully as he sat beside Yamato. The blonde turned slowly to face Tai and turned a thousand dagger glare on him. The brunette grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, stupid question." Yamato rolled his eyes; sometimes it was a nightmare having someone who acted before they though as a best friend. The blonde ran his eyes over Tai.

"Tuck in your shirt. And do sometime about your tie. And your shoes."

Now it was Tai's turn to roll his eyes. "Yes mother." He growled sarcastically, but stuffed his shirt into his pants anyway, but when he tried to re-do his bow tie he only managed in wrapping it round his fingers and choking himself. Yamato pulled the other boy's hand free and did it himself, not really wanted to spend the rest of the evening in hospital with Tai. He finished and straightened the brunette's collar, smoothed out the creases in Tai's jacket and flicked away pieces of dust and fluff. When he looked up Taichi was grinning his head off, his brown eyes sparkling with laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Tai chirped in an all too gleeful voice. The blonde made a small noise of disgust in the back of his throat.

"You're far too happy for your own good, Tai." The brunette just continued to smirk, which only made Yamato more frustrated.

"I hate you." The blonde hissed, his eyes narrowed.

"And I love you too!" Yamato's eye started to twitch. Tai was just so ridiculously happy! More so than usual that was. But suddenly the brunette's deep eyes grew serious, and he seemed to have become very still.

A heavy silence fell over the two of them, they sat there; Taichi, his eyes unfocused and his body tense, and Yamato emotionally drained, with his hands still resting on the brunette's shoulders.

"Matt, can I be honest with you?" The blonde raised a slender eyebrow, his confusion at Tai's weird behaviour apparent.

"Sure."

"I'm glad you told Sora you didn't like her." The blonde opened his mouth to say something but Tai cut him off. "I don't have anything against Sora, she's been my friend for ages. But I know you could do better than her."

The blue eyed boy let out a snort of laughter. "Like you, you mean?" Tai blushed furiously.

"Yes." Yamato's elegant blue eyes flew wide, Tai wasn't joking, the blond could tell instantly. He stared, frozen in exactly the same position, pinned by that simple word. "I was really telling you the truth earlier. I do love you. I know it's a bit over the top, but hey. It's me." The blonde's jaw opened and closed, he was lost for words, while Tai was searching his friend's eyes for any sign of what was going on inside his head.

Yamato was in turmoil, yes ok, he knew he was bi, but he'd never though of Tai like that. And he hadn't even seen it coming. _Well that's two in one night_. A surprisingly sane part of him thought. He was sharply reminded that he still had his hands on Tai's shoulders. He moved to pull them way, but long fingers closed around his wrists, pinning him with more than words. Tai was leaning close to him, his breath warmth of Yamato's lips. The brunette seized the moment of uncertainty and pressed their lips together, his tongue slipping between Yamato's slightly parted lips.

The blonde himself was paralysed for just a moment, but the sweet sensations rushing through him were too strong to resist. His sapphire eyes slipped closed and his hands dug deep into Tai's shoulders, trying to pull him closer. The brunette tasted of strawberries. Taichi's own hands left his wrists and embedded themselves with in the soft blonde hair.

Perhaps it wasn't so bad having that Tai acted without thinking.

A/N: You like? I hope so. I'll go work on chapters for my other stories now. But just to make me go faster review. Please!


End file.
